VIP
VIP is a service that gives the players benefits depending on what VIP member rank they are. In order to become a VIP member and level up your rank, you have to collect stars. VIP ranks and benefits reset on the last day of every month at 11:59, GMT+9 (Japan Standard Time). How to Collect Stars Stars can be obtained by collecting it from the Gift Log every day, this can be found in player's Quests list. Free stars are also awarded to players when they purchase gems, cash, or hearts from the Charge Store. Once you have finished collecting all the stars for the month, Sebastian will give you a bonus 5,000 gems found in your mailbox. Sebastian Sebastian is the official mascot of the VIP feature. His duty is to guide along players who become VIP users. Sebastian lets anyone enter the VIP Castle regardless of level. Benefits Players that collect Stars will receive VIP benefits. The higher a player's VIP rank, the more perks that they can gain. There are 3 levels that players can achieve by collecting stars. The benefits for these levels include: VIP Gachas VIP Gachas can be accessed to by only Platinum or Diamond level VIP members. The first play is always free. They cost Cash to play a turn after the free turn. The VIP Gacha contains exclusive animated and non-animated items. These can include hair, makeup, interior items, fashion items, and pets. Each gacha is themed and contains a short story that revolves around this theme. They are released monthly along with Petit VIP Gachas. Vol. 1: The Queen's Jewels ~ Mysterious Jewel of the Queen ~ Have you heard? A strange tale of magical jewels wrapped in a veil. This is the tale of a queen who strove to collect these mystic jewels. The Court Alchemist Who Hid His Love :In a bid to win the queen's affection, the court alchemist enchanted jewels with his magic to make the queen the fairest woman in the land. The Queen's Secret Chamber :When the queen opens her secret chamber under a full moon, so it is said, glittering magic jewels appear resplendent in the moonlight... The Queen's Favorite Jewel :The sparkling jewel is adorned with phantasm's wings, fashioned from a multitude of angels' feathers gathered piece-by-piece and imbued with the fairies' tears. The Queen's Fine Cosmetics :None other than a host of magical makeups perfectly designed to bring out the queen's beauty! The Queen's Secret :Who would have imagined that the queen's secrets are hidden within your very own closet. Those who can solve the mystery may also come to possess the most beautiful eyes in all the land. The answer to the queen's riddle is at hand, just behind these closet doors! Vol. 5: Dark Fallen Angels ~ An invitation to the abyss ~ A sinister aura :on a dark night I saw a form Dark Angels' aura :When I saw it, I was drawn in, awaking within Evil Temptation :Lying in wait, enticing Dark Angels Sweet whispers :Eternal youth? Win your desire Dark Angel's pact :The price: one eye for a new pair Odd-eyed wonder Brand new eyes. The price? One fresh soul. So... What will you choose? Vol. 7: Rabbit Fairy's Palace ~ Flower Samurai ~ The Fairy's 17th birthday :Today is the Rabbit Fairy's birthday banquet at her magnificent palace. The "Flower Samurai" :For generations, they were assigned to protect the Fairy until adulthood. :Afterwards, they returned to the palace. The Fairy's first love :Over ten years ago, the Rabbit Fairy happened to see the ceremony of the Flower Samurai assigned to protect her. The long-awaited reunion :As the birthday banquet begins, the Rabbit Fairy searched nervously for the Flower Samurai. At last, she finds him! A beautiful heart in bloom :Dressed in his formal best, the Flower Samurai gives words of congratulations, making the Fairy's heart beat faster. Will she profess her feelings of love to the Flower Samurai? Vol. 10: Persian Princess ~ Unspeakable secrets ~ :Long ago, in a faraway land, lived a princess and her faithful butler. :The princess loved cats and always kept her furry companion close. :One day, the princess was playing with her frisky feline friends in her royal chamber like always. :But then... Something strange happened! :Sprouting through her gorgeous locks, were two fluffy cat ears! :In fact, the royal family of this land kept an ancient secret, passed down through generations. They were cats in human form, protecting the realm from evil! Vol. 12: The Secret Heart ~Mysterious Invitation~ In the sun-kissed kingdom of Hearts, the realm's most beloved princess prepared to celebrate her coming of age. The kingdom organized a grand birthday party, inviting suitors from across the kingdom in order to find the princess's perfect match. Men flocked from afar in a bid to win her heart. But then... In the midst of the celebration, an arrow rained down from the sky―attached to a note marked with a black spade. The princess had never seen the jet black symbol in her life and somehow felt drawn to it. But upon opening it, her life changed forever. Vol. 14: The Healing Garden ~ Goddness in a Cage ~ :Eons ago, there existed an Eden for all creatures great and small. Their god loved them each the same, yet among them he remained alone. :Prophecies told of a "soul mate" who would one day appear to him, but unable to know her whereabouts, he could only live on in solitude. :Year after lonely year passed by... Then one day, he chanced upon a baby bird who'd lost her parents, orphaned and-like him-all alone. :Though she was a magic healer bird, she was very much still a fledgling and being unable to use her powers, had encountered great misfortune. :The god vowed to raise her himself, secretly in his forbidden garden, until she could control her powers. :But for her, her new cage with its golden key served not only to protect her but bar her from the outside world. :With time, she grew up gracefully and yearned even more to be free. :The god was rapt to see her mature, but felt a deep pang of loneliness. :Nevertheless, on her 17th birthday, he finally turned the key! Taking her first steps to freedom, she spread her wings-and then!- :a blinding, healing light appeared, filling the entire garden with a myriad lilies in full bloom. :In awe, the god finally realized. The soul mate he had long pined for was this serene goddess before him-the baby bird he had taken in! :And just like that, they both knew: Together, they would heal the world and never ever be lonely again. Vol. 15: Moonlight Dreamer ~ Take me to the dreamland ~ :A pale moon peeks out tonight under a streaming canopy of stars. This is no ordinary night sky. :You feel your eyelids drooping as you hug your favorite stuffed sheep and drift into bliss :When you feel a balmy breeze flowing through your hair, :you look around and see your bed floating through a cloudy haze. :A warm voice calls out to you: "I've waited for you all my life." :You turn toward the sound of a music box and see, standing there, a fantastic sheep-eared boy. "Let me show you a new world." :After dancing under shooting stars, you rest your back on a starry sofa :and breathe in the sweet night air. Is this a dream? :Time seems to trickle away as notes from a music box drift on the air. :Will I ever see you again? :Of course we will. :When the waxing crescent appears above, I'll be waiting for you. :The warm breeze picks up again, and in his place lies a stuffed sheep. It must have been a dream. :But as you look down, you see the music box he gave you. It was real! :As you look up at the starlit sky, you can almost see his strangely familiar violet eyes. :Until we meet again, farewell and sweet dreams. Vol. 16: Pearls of Love ~ Perles d'Amour ~ :Long, long, very long ago, a pearl hid in a gleaming shell. :One day a typhoon carried the pearl to the shores of a distant kingdom. :A sad looking man dragged himself across the beach. Born to a poor noble family, he was engaged to a rich but hideous merchant's daughter. :He looked atvthe sea and sighed. But then, his eyes were transfixed by a glistening pearl in the surf. :His life not fully his own, he took the pearl to heart, confiding to it his mosy secret hopes and feelings. :The pearl seemed to answer him by glowing more beautifully. :"You can't hear my voice, can you? And yet, I always answer you..." :In fact, the pearl's true form was Venus, whom Zeus had punished for her vanity by sealing her in a pearl. :One day, the man was in tears. "I have to leave to be married. I won't be able to come back here. Farewell, my only friend..." :Venus called out in a silent voice. "No, don't go! I...I love you!" :In that instant, heavenly messagers descended in a blinding ray of light. :"At last! You have learned what true love is, and Zeus has lifted your curse." And so, Zeus's messagers restored Venus to her original form. :As soon as he saw her, he knew that she was the only one. "Let's be together... forever." :Zeus gave them a bouquet of pearls, under which the pair pledged their undying love to one another. :Over the sound of lapping waves, the heavenly messagers celebrated the birth of new love. :The pair lived out their lives in happiness, never far from the sea. Vol. 18: A Midsummer Night's Dream ~ In the Mystical Forest ~ :Lost deep in a fog-shrouded wood, a handsome youth wandered alone. :Before long, he reached a clearing where a girl stood silent before him. :"Hey! Are you lost?" he called. :Startled by this strange visitor, the girl attempted to flee, only for him to follow after her... :Flutter, flutter :Suddenly, a wondrous sight caused the youth to stop dead in his tracks! There like a beautiful fever dream, lay a garden filled with butterflies under a summer night sky. :"What...what is this place?" Like a man possessed, the youth entered the garden, halting before an enormous tree. :Here was the sacred abode of the butterfly fairies! :"A mortal child has found us!" :From among the whispering fairies, emerged the most dazzling of them all. She-the Fairy Queen-gracefully approached him and scolded softly, :"Tsk-tsk, human child. Lost our way, have we? It would be wise of you to return to your world at once..." :And in that instant! :The butterflies flitted their wings, engulfing him in raging wind! When the youth came to, he was back at the entrance of the wood... :"Was it all just a dream...?" Recounting these strange events, he felt a sudden pang in his heart! He resolved to find her again... :Unbeknownst to him, there, behind his shoulder, were two silent butterflies... Vol. 19: The Sweet Konpeito Fairy ~ Secrets Hidden Among the Sweets ~ :Sweet starry perfection, anyone? Welcome to the Konpeito Kingdom, where even the air is sugar-sweet <3 :Here you'll find countless saccharine stars spilling out from jars large and small. :Each and every sugar star is lovingly paw-crafted by the realm's fairy subjects. :Riding cotton candy clouds, these adorable creatures zip through the skies on endless star-related errands. :One day, led by the syrupy scent of fairy konpeito, two human sisters wandered into the kingdom. :They instantly hit off with their newfound friends, and joined them at once in the art of konpeito-making, chatting and laughing merrily all the while. :For these sisters, it was almost like a secret fort, a place to call their own far from Mama's prying eyes- somewhere they could sneak off to play on the slightest whim. :What's more, they soon discovered certain...secrets. Fairy-made konpeito bestows special properties on those who eat it! :One taste of a sugar star created by these fairies is so undeniably divine that :your hair shoots out long and silky soft right there while you're eating it! Talk about confectionery perfection! :Be sure to try a fairy-crafted konpeito or two on your visit here too! Official FAQ Q1. When will my VIP benefits come into effect? :Your VIP benefits become active as soon as you have collected enough Stars. Be sure to check how many Stars you currently have whenever you log in. You can always earn Stars faster by purchasing Gems, Hearts, or Cash. Q2. How long do my VIP benefits last? :Your VIP benefits last until 11:59 pm on the last day of each month (GMT+9), after which they are reset. You can still earn bonuses for ranking up the VIP ladder each month when you collect Stars. Q3. What happens to the items I won with my VIP benefits at the end of the month? :Items you received will never disappear unless you recycle them. However, non-item benefits will reset. Collect more Stars to carry your benefits over to the next month. Q4. Does this happen every month? :You will only get these gifts once upon becoming a VIP Royal member. However, your VIP Diamond benefits will last forever. Check the rank benefits table for more on VIP Diamond benefits. Q5. Will I lose all my Stars once I become a VIP Royal member? :No, your Star total will not change. Important Notes *Your rank benefits will reset on the first of every month at midnight (GMT+9) *Your rank benefits come into effect as soon as you reach that rank. *Becoming a VIP Royal member will grant you access to VIP Diamond benefits. However, you will not receive the 50 Cash Diamond rank-up gift. If you rank up to a VIP Diamond and VIP Royal at the same time, you will receive both Diamond and Royal rank-up gifts. *1+1 Rewards may not apply to all Gift Shop items. *You can check the validity period of the Face Shop Tickets you get as a Royal member by going to Settings > Face Shop Tickets. *The regular animated Gacha sale may not apply to all Gacha. Category:Features